


Learning to love you

by Joke_J



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joke_J/pseuds/Joke_J
Summary: The ups and downs of a young new relationship between two girls.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 15





	Learning to love you

"I cant beleive that i did it." Sooyoung thought to herself frozen in place. Her brain working on over drive making sure that she was infact awake and standing in the middle of the now empty park, way after the sun has already set. After years of quietly admiring from afar she had done it. She had told her crush of 3 years how she felt.

_**1 hour earlier** _

"Mom, Im going to go for a run!" Sooyoung shouted out as she put on her running shoes. "Alright just dont stay out too long the sun is already starting to set and bring a sweater with you!" Sooyoung heard her mom shout back as she grabed her sweater out of the closet and headed out the front door.

At first the thought of running for fun to Sooyoung sounded like a huge hoax. Everytime she was told to run it just left her feeling like she was the most out of shape person in the whole world. However somewhere along the lines it started to get easier and she was able to run for alot longer then she normally would be able to handle. So on a particularly stressful day of school she decided to go for a run hoping it would help take her mind off her classes. That day she descovered how calming jogging can be. She felt so weightless as the wind passed through her hair making her feel like shes flying, and being able to take in her suroundings admiring the little thing in nature like how beautiful the trees looked swaying in the wind.

Today sooyoung had been abnormally anxiuos, with her senior year finally aproaching. In just 12 hours she would be walking through her school doors a senior and still have no idea what it is she wants to do with her life. She figured going on a run would help ease her mind at least for the time being.

About 10 minutes into her run she reaches the park. Normally once she reached the park she would turn around and jog back home, but what she saw took her completely by surprise. The park has been there even before she was born and she always remembered it as just a large plot of land for people to bring their dogs to take a shit on. To her surprise however the park had taken a complete 180 turn and left her staring in awe. She had heard that the park was being renovated but she had figured that ment probably adding more "please pick up after your dog" signs. What she saw was a beautiful park that looked like a set of a cheesy romance movie. She decided to take a closer look and explore the new park.

Sooyoung felt like her town really out did themselves, there were 3 baseball fields that she learned was for little league baseball, a basketball court, tennis court, vollyball court, and then of course there was a brand new playground and the cherry on top scattered all around the park were freshly planted trees. Sooyound couldnt help but to walk around looking at everything in amazement. After taking a breif tour of the park she figures its about time for her to start heading home. But as she walks past the playground she notices a figure on the swing set that wasnt there before. She figures its just no one until she catches a glimps of the strangers face.

"Jiwoo?" Sooyoung questions aloud catching the attention of the girl currently swinging her legs back and forth.

"Oh Sooyoung hi!" Jiwoo cheerfully answers as she haults her legs stopping her swinging. She then motions for Sooyoung to join her pointing at the swing on the side of her. Sooyoung hesitently walk over and takes a seat.

Kim Jiwoo. This is the girl that Sooyoung has been head over heals for since the start of freshman year. When she had first saw Jiwoo she was immediatly infatuated by her. Her bright smile made it hard for even the coldest of people to resist smiling back. At first Sooyoung thought that she probably just liked her because she was cute, but her infatuation only grew stronger the more she got to know the girl. Jiwoo and Sooyoung werent close by anymeans, shes not even sure if she can classify them as friends. During their sophomore year they had been paired up for a project in their biology class, other than that and a few other classes together through out the years they havent interacted much but they knew of each other.

Jiwoo was known at school for always being so positive, even on rainy days drenched from the rain she would walk into school with a huge smile on her face and greet her friends. Sooyoung on the other hand was known for being the schools it girl. She is one of the top students of her class, aswell as being the captain of the schools basketball team but what she is mostly known for is being really hot. Sooyoung had deffinatly won the gene lottery and add to that her regular runs and playing baskettball had dubed her one of the hottest girls in school. Anyone with eyes could see how just how attractive she was, including Sooyoung herself and it is definatly something she takes pride in. However whenever shes near Jiwoo all of that seems to fly out the window.

"Um are you okay?" Sooyoung asks timidly looking at the girl one eyebrow raised. "Of course i am!" the girl smiles brightly at the other. "Why did i look sad?"

Sooyoung shakes her head and chuckles "Um no its just usually when people are swinging all by themselves they're usually sad or something.""Oh no, im okay I was just admiring the park, doesnt it look way better then before?" Jiwoo asks turning to looking to her. Sooyoung looks over to Jiwoo noticing a more calmer smile then her usual, one that shes never seen her smile at anyone else. They lock eyes and Sooyoung swears shes in love.

"Yeah...its so pretty." Sooyoung breathes out neither of them looking away. After a few more seconds Jiwoo breaks the eye contact moving her eyes to stare at the mulch beneath their feet a slight blush on her face. Sooyoung tries her hardest to conceal the smile on her face. She cant believe her crush blushed at something she said. They sit in silence for a few seconds just enjoying each others presense until a chilly breeze blows past them and Sooyoung notices Jiwoo is only wearing a cute white short sleeve blouse with a beige bow and matching skirt. "she must be freezing" Sooyoung thought to herself. Taking off her sweater she motioned for Jiwoo to take it.

"I-Im okay, really but thanks." Jiwoo stutters shaking her head back and forth. "Jiwoo I can literally see the goosebumps on your arm, just take it." Jiwoo still seemed a bit hesitant. "Please?" Sooyoung added pouting. "Okay, fine but only because you said please." Jiwoo stated taking the sweater from sooyoung and putting it on.

They stay there for a few minutes in conftable silence with Jiwoo lightly pumping her legs back and forth. Sooyoung doesnt know what it is weither its the gentle breeze flowing through her hair as she swings back and forth or the soft yellow light shinning down on her making her look so beautiful, maybe its even the fact that shes wearing her sweater right now. Shes not too sure, but what she is sure about is that Jiwoo makes her feel warm and soft inside and she doesnt want it to go away.  
Watching the girl, with practical heart eyes she lets slip an "I like you." from her mouth. Jiwoo stops pumping her legs and plants her feet firmly on the ground, stopping all her movement."What did you say?" Jiwoo looks at Sooyoung face completely devoid of emotion. Maybe its because watching Jiwoo made it feel like she was dreaming and she yurned for this feeling to last a lifetime.

"I said...I like you Jiwoo." Sooyoung whisper barley audible for the other girl to hear. Jiwoo doesnt move a muscle to in shock at what she just heard. Judging by the lack of response Sooyoung takes this as a bad sign. "I know we dont know eachother that well but..." Sooyoung trailed off trying to find the right words to convey her feelings."Thats just how I feel." She dropped her head somewhat ashamed she couldnt find better words to describe how the girl makes her feel without sounding weird. It was silent the only sound was coming from the crickets in the grass.

"Sooyoung?" Jiwoo gently calls out. Sooyoung lifts her head and turns to see Jiwoo's face with a wide smile on it. "I like you too." Jiwoo confesses with a blush on her face. Sooyoung shoots up off the swing completely in disbalief. "Really?!" she asks.

Jiwoo just giggles at the girl and gives her the cutest eye smile ever. " Yes, really." Jiwoo assures the girl. " Its getting pretty late, we should probably get home." Jiwoo says.

"Yeah we probably should." Sooyoung huffed a little diapointed that they had to part ways after both just confessed their feelings. Jiwoo seeing Sooyoungs disapointment quietly chuckled at the girl then stepping closer and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Ill see you tomorow sooyoung." Jiwoo whispered as she walked away quickly from embarassement leaving behind a shocked Sooyoung.

"I cant believe i did that." Sooyoung thought to herself frozen in place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so please bare with me :) Im still in the process of writing this so any feed back would be great. Lastly please excuse and spelling and grammar mistakes, I tried my hardest.


End file.
